We're so unpredictable
by ISmile4BTR
Summary: Kendall Knight was in love with his best friend's sister, Ellie Diamond. Although their love was strong enough to be together despite of their fathers' constant hostile behavior, they were young and had only so much to go through till life long happiness. What happened when Ellie got pregnant, & they wanted to escape from their parents, along with James who desired fame and money?
1. Chapter 1

"It's going to be four months now." She sighed caressing Kendall's face.

Kendall pulled her closer and kissed her lips. "I know baby, but we gotta keep this a secret, yet. My parents can't find out. I'll be kicked out if they get to know that I'm in love with their worst enemies' daughter."

"I know. But sooner or later we'll get caught, I know it."

"I hope it won't happen anytime soon. I wanna enjoy my time with you darling." With another kiss placed on to her lips he said. "Nobody will keep me apart from you. Not as long as I'm breathing and have a tiny bit of power in my bones to go and find you."

"I love you so much." She said and let Kendall climb over her.

He straddled her waist and kissed her neck, not leaving out a single inch.

It was not the first time they made love. And they hoped it was not going to be the last time either.

She now had learnt how to let Kendall do all the good things, and how she could do all the great things, to him as well.

So soon, she was on top slowly dragging off his jeans, yet leaving his underwear on. Then they sat up and she could help him pull his shirt over his head. It wasn't till then that she pushed him back on the bed and kissed him all over his chest.

Her kisses' way led down to his belly button, to the waistband of his boxer briefs. Kendall was already impatient, but he let her do it how she wanted to. She didn't hesitate a lot before getting her boyfriend rid of his underwear, then sat on to his thighs putting her hands flat against his stomach.

Kendall then quickly sat up again and while constantly kissing her, he undressed her, too. They were fully naked, skin and skin enjoying the sweet contact, when Kendall decided to switch position. She was quickly beneath him. For what seemed like forever he just stared at her. His eyes mirrored the amazement that the sight of her caused him.

She never thought she was any good looking of girl. But Kendall loved her with all of her "flaws" which in his eyes only made her more beautiful. She was gorgeous. The most gorgeous thing Kendall's eyes had ever seen and he could not get enough of looking at her naked body.

She even blushed into the penetrating gaze. Every time when Kendall looked at her like this, it instantly made her cheeks' color go red. That was when Kendall hovered above her and kissed each cheek.

They were warm, smooth, he could feel the radiating love through every little part of her.

"I love you" he whispered as he travelled his mouth to her ear and pulled on it softly with his teeth.

She moaned as a reply and reached down to find Kendall's hard on. With gripping it softly she earned a groan from the boy. "I love you, too." She said and kept stroking his lenght.

It took some time for Kendall to explore every piece of his girl again. They hadn't had time for such activity in a while, and he very much enjoyed this part anytime he could do it. He loved to kiss her whole body. He loved telling her that she loved her. He loved making her feel loved and appreciated. Nothing else was as good as this.

Soon they were linked together by the most intimate way a man and a woman can. With the most passion, and deepest love they led each other to the peak of some great pleasure, that couldn't be given by anyone else but a true lover.

But how long their love supposed to last?

They never knew. So they used every minute that they only could.

* * *

"What is it with you and the Diamond girl?" Kendall's father attacked his son a Saturday night, two weeks after they were seen together last time. Kendall had no idea who was the person that always betrayed them, but it didn't even matter now.

"There is nothing." Kendall lied.

"Oh?" his dad looked calm, but inside he didn't feel peaceful, not at all. And Kendall knew it. So before his dad would have asked him, he looked up. His long gaze at the floor now broke and he was staring into his father's dark eyes. They were nothing like his shining green ones. "Then tell me why you're hanging out with her all the time?" The question almost ripped Kendall's ear-drum as his father yelled.

"We're going to the same school!" the boy answered getting more anger than ever. "We like each other! I told you thousand times! And I don't give a fuck if you hate her dad! I love her! I have nothing to do with him and you! All I have to care about is her! And I don't care what you say, I'm not going to just stop loving her!"

"I don't care if you're at the same room even! You should not even look at her! Understand?!" His father busted.

"NO! I do NOT understand!" With that Kendall rushed out of the living room and to his car. Grabbing the wheel he started the engine and made it away from home.

"You shouldn't take it out on him. He's your only son, for God's sake. Why can't you let him be happy with whoever he wants to be?" Jennifer came home just after the fight and not even saying a "hi" she was quizing her husband. "Don, why?"

"You don't understand this!" he shouted and sat down onto the couch. "Because of Jack Diamond my carrier died, he ruined it because of his selfish needs."

"I know, I know." Jennifer settled next to him. "I've heard it million times." She sighed. "But it happened ages ago. Nobody remembers it already."

"That's the point!" Donald said. "We were getting on so well. And he screwed it for all of us. The band ended because of him. He didn't care about us but with himself, he left and let us get lost."

"But you shouldn't be mad at your son. If someone, then you've got to know what it's like to be fighting for the forbidden pleasures."

"Oh, Jennifer. Shut up." Donald laughed softly before kissing her.

* * *

"Hey." Ellie caressed his back. "It'll be all right." Her words fell softly onto his skin as she whispered near his ear. Then she touched his cheek and wrapped him up in a warm hug. He lay back on the grass and pulled her on top of him. It was dark night, the whole city below as they were up on a smaller hill that reached above everything. There was nothing but the far town's noises which were slowly dying, too as the night passed, and the two of them underneath brightly shining stars.

They made sweet long love to one another after two weeks without being together, and it felt like heaven. They were very young. Kendall barely had turned 17 and she was still weeks away from that, but it didn't mean that they didn't know what love was.

"What did James say?" Kendall asked once they were on the boundary of falling asleep.

Ellie sighed. "He said he'll help if we need it. He tried to talk to dad, but it didn't do any success, yet." She looked up at her boyfriend smiling. "But there is hope always. I think my father is less of a stubborn idiot than yours." She laughed.

"I don't know. They are both such idiots." Kendall breathed. James was Ellie's brother. He was at Kendall's age, and he was dealing with a problematic father as well, so he was all up to help his sister if she needed it. He knew well enough what it felt like when Jack didn't let him go out. He knew what it was like to be away from someone that you love. So he tried to be there for his sister and Kendall when he could. He knew that with Kendall she was safe, unlike if she had spent her time in other company. He didn't have to worry about her when Kendall was around.

"Any plans yet?" Ellie wanted to know while pulling closer to her boyfriend to save herself from the cold that was falling on to them.

"I honestly don't really wanna leave this city. I love it here. But here I can't be with you. And I hate it."

"So does James. I mean he doesn't want to leave but he also hates to be here. Since Camille has left he is very lonely. Plus you know all he wants is to go to LA and be famous. But dad won't let him, because of what happened with their band. He doesn't want to put James to that or any similar situations."

"Yeah. It wouldn't be any better if they wanted us to reach all the things they failed at, either. But with stopping us from doing what we want is stupid as well." Kendall kissed Ellie's forehead. "Sleep now, doll. We're going to figure this out. Either they accept us, or we disappear from here."

"Good night." She answered half asleep already. Kendall pulled the blanket on themselves tighter and they soon dozed off.

They planned to go away, but they didn't know what kind of difficulties they had to face. But for now it seemed better. Whatever kind of hardness seemed to be easier to fight with, than it was to convince their parents that they needed each other more than they needed anything else to live.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay.. so I forgot to tell you guys, it's obviously a fic with an OC... I'm sorry if you don't like it lol I do and that's why I write it.. I don't know about the other pairings yet though.. I assure you that Logan and Carlos are going to appear soon ... ideas are welcome.. I will consider them if not else.. hehe okay I hope you like it so far.. (and on a last note, this fic is brought here from wattpad.. I'm rewriting a few things and correct the mistakes and I hope more people will read it here.. kay? apologies for any mistakes you find.. ) **

* * *

It was a rainy day in the small town. Two weeks had gone by since the young lovers last time were together, since Kendall got onto that fight with his father. They tried their best to stay away from each other, as much as they could. They were ready to leave a week ago but then they changed their mind.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked once they were almost fully packed in to James' car and Ellie didn't seem like she was fine. "You're white like a wall." He stepped up to her and stroked her cheeks to warm her skin.

She took a deep breath. "What if the wall is yellow?" She smiled.

"Who paints a wall yellow?" James appeared, too to check if his sister was all right.

"You're cold. Very cold." Kendall squeezed her hand and pulled her close to his chest. "What's wrong darling?"

"Nothing is wrong." She spoke looking over at James as well. "I'm just feeling a bit down."

James gently stroked her shoulder. "You're afraid of getting caught, huh sis?"

"I may be, James. I like living here. All my friends. And mom and dad... they don't want anything bad."

"I know. I don't think it's the right time either." Kendall said and let go of her. "We're not going yet. You gotta get better."

"Fine for me." James nodded and they carried every item of their belongings to the house. "Though if we chicken out every time we wanna leave then we won't ever leave."

"I believe that someday we're gonna have a good reason to go, something that will motivate us more. At the moment our fears pull us back to the beginning." Kendall said starting to get the suitcases back to the house.

They loved their parents despite of all the difficulties that they caused, they just couldn't leave. They all were young, but they knew about second chances, and they wanted to give a new chance to their parents. However they had given them already way more than two.

* * *

"Kendall." Ellie walked down on the hallway of the school and pulled Kendall away from his friends. "I gotta tell you something."

"What is it? You look worried. I thought you don't have classes today. Why are you here?"

"Stop with the questions. And let's go to somewhere else." She took a strong grip on her boyfriend's hand and they made it out of the building. They only stopped at the very back of the yard behind an equipment house.

"I don't have classes today, you're right. So then I took the adventage on my parents being at work and went to a doctor. I keep feeling weird and i wanted to know the reason."

"Yes? Just tell me what's wrong." Kendall pleaded starting to be worried.

She literally shook as she spoke. The first few times she tried to get into it she failed over and over again. Then somehow she managed to do with one long breath. "Kendall.. I'm..I'm pregnant."

Kendall's jaw hitting the ground nearly made an actual sound. He held Ellie's hand like he didn't want to let go in his life. He stared at her looking deeply into her eyes and tried to fix his breathing. "Oh." That was all he could squeeze out of himself before he stuck his lips on to hers.

The reaction, truth be told, surprised Ellie.

There was a long minute which after Kendall finally released her. "It's kind of unbelievable." He said but he smiled. Ellie lifted her hand to touch his cheek. "I mean.. I thought we were safe."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Shh." Kendall put a finger onto her lips. "It's not your fault. How old.. how many weeks?"

"Four." Ellie answered.

"When you were at my house. Mom and dad were on a business trip. We didn't use condom.. I thought... by now.. I mean.. uh" he scratched the back of his neck. "We'll keep it, right?"

"I wouldn't kill him." Ellie said with her hand still on Kendall's face.

"Him?" Kendall grinned. "Do you think it's a boy?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "But it's yours, and mine, our baby." She guided Kendall's hand on to her tummy.

"Our baby." Kendall smiled again and leant down to kiss her forehead. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." She sighed. "But being parents at this age sucks, big time."

"I know. We'll make it through. But what our parents are going to think?"

"That we are the same irresponsible idiot teens as they all were. And even though they tried to keep us apart they couldn't make it."

"We're not idiots. We're just unpredictable." He softly laughed and then kissed her again. "But I guess, it's not all of the crap that we're going to get, dear." Kendall's face saddened. He already saw his father sending him away, and though he tried, he couldn't even imagine what Ellie's father would do to him after this.

Once her lips were free again, she sighed and looked down at her belly with Kendall's hand on it. "It is worth it. We're going to be parents. I want this baby. I love it already. I love you, too. And I don't care what others will say."

"I love this in you." Touching the top of her head with a kiss, Kendall said. "That you're so brave. We'll need a lot of that in the near future."

"I'm just trying to worry the less possible." Her smile was weak though, very weak. "We'll have to tell James first. He's been supporting us so far, but I don't know ... now ... "

"He loves you to the moon and back, baby. I believe he'll be loving the thought of nephew." Kendall stated his opinion, comforting Ellie, and he very much hoped he was right about his best friend.

* * *

They walked back to the school hand in hand not caring about people being around. Rain fell onto them, Kendall handed Ellie his jacket to save her from the cold. Just about ten minutes earlier everything seemed so right and though now it was still right, they both knew nothing was going to be as easy as they hoped it would be.

Kendall already started to guess that his father may let them be together, he hadn't been harassing him lately about his relationship with Ellie. But with this baby on the way, he might have ruined all the chances. _Life's gonna be tough._

Ellie feared the same thing. The last few weeks she tried her best to not show up with Kendall anywhere, was about to soften her father's heart before coming up that she just couldn't go a day without him, _but what now?_

Her boyfriend smiled down at her though, and suddenly everything looked brighter. She needed to stay calm, she knew it, so she breathed deep and long walking down the corridors, with Kendall on his side, about to find James. "Ellie, what are you doing here?" Her brother asked once he spotted his upcoming sister and Kendall.

"We're going to talk about that later. Now I'm heading home to get some rest." She kissed Kendall and then James, too on the cheek. Within a moment she was out of the building.

"What was that?" James raised his eyebrows.

"Don't be pissed at me. Don't be too pissed, okay?" Kendall started. On their way back from their talk Kendall and Ellie had discussed that it will be the best if Kendall tells the news to James. "Come on" The blonde dragged James away. His friends were looking at him weirdly but he just waved and went to the direction where Kendall led him. They ended up in an empty class room.

"What's so urgent?" James asked.

Kendall blew out a long breath. "Ellie's pregnant." Not hesitating or wasting a minute with unnecessary talk he said.

James' eyes went wide as the word "pregnant" with his sister's name was spoken in the same sentence. "Oh you two idiots." That was everything he could say before falling into a chair and burying his face in his palms. "How do I cover you two after this?" He asked and though his voice got swallowed in his hands Kendall could understand each word.

"Look. We didn't plan this. It was an accident. But we want this baby. i will do more work from now on. If we leave the town then I'll find a new job and I'll try giving her everything. I don't expect you to be there and help us. I know you've been trusting us.. that we wouldn't do such stupid thing... and now... we played our chance... it was my fault.. but somehow we will make it... I guess." Kendall explained.

"It sounds so easy but it's not, Kendall. This is a baby. And mom and dad will hate you even more than they already do." James looked up.

"I know. But now this happened. I gotta embrace it."

"I'll call my aunt in LA. If she will let us live in her flat even.. even with this.. then I will defend you if it comes to my parents. But I don't know how it will work."

"Thank you, bro." Kendall pulled James up and hugged him friendly.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is he doing here?" James' dad spotted Kendall at the second when he entered the house.

James only rolled his eyes. "Tell mom that we gotta say something." He addressed his father and by the end of the sentence Ellie was downstairs as well. She wrapped her arms around Kendall's waist. Her boyfriend leant down to kiss her forehead and he quietly whispering asked her "how are you feeling?" She only nodded and smiled briefly.

"He?" Mrs Diamond arrived to the living room.

"Sweet welcome." Kendall frowned. "As ever." His voice was low but everyone could clearly hear it. Nobody commented though.

"I'm just going to tell this and if you don't wanna support us then it's fine. i totally understand." Ellie said.

This was the moment that Ellie ever feared the most. Telling her parents something that might make them very angry and send her away for real. They had told it to her countless times. That they were not going to let her live in their house if she continued getting involved with "the Knight kid", as they ever called Kendall. But eventually they always just turned their heads away seeing that they could not do a thing against the young couple, and they'd just let her doing what she wanted but openly admitted and told everyone that they didn't like the idea of their daughter and Kendall being together. This was the main reason of Ellie having a little hope yet.

Neither of the families had taken drastical steps to stop the two young teenagers from meeting each other, however the feud between the Knights and Diamonds was known in town. From time to time someone would ask Jack Diamond or Donald Knight why they let their children be together if they couldn't stand each other.

"I'm pregnant." The sentence cut through the silent room.

Now the Diamond parents knew that they should have taken drastical steps.

The three kids stood there waiting for any kind of response from Mr or Mrs Diamond, but they were frozen. They stared at their daugther not even wasting a second to give a glance at Kendall as well.

"You won't keep it." Mrs. Diamond said coldly.

"We won't let it get even worse. People already speak enough about us. We don't need even THIS." Mr. Diamond pointed straight onto Ellie's tummy.

"I WILL keep it." Ellie said, certainty radiated from her voice and Kendall was there squeezing her hand to give her courage, too. "And you two won't stop me in that. I will not kill an innocent life. This baby can't help about my mistake. It happens this way because it is meant to be this way."

"No. You gotta finish this. You will finish it!" Her mom said coldly.

"Finish? FInish it like you did, mom? Finish it?" Ellie yelled and Kendall held her back from jumping across the sofa and shouting into her mother's face. "Like you finished it, huh? You killed an innocent baby just because you thought with that you were going to help dad's carrier, right? And look! You didn't achieve anything! But you bereft an innocent life from the right of living!"

"You don't know a thing, Ellie. I could not have made it alone! I couldn't! It was the only solution. And it was better this way."

"Of course mom! You always say that! But you know what? I don't believe this shit!" Ellie kept shouting. Her dad was right there with a stiff look on his face and with a hand raising toward his daugther's cheek.

But James was there, too. To keep him back. "Don't."

And Ellie just went on. Her mother just stood there like she wasn't going to move from that place in her life anymore. She had never thought that her own daughter would bring this up against her.

"I can't believe that you don't ask yourself what would have happened if you hadn't done it! And you know what? I'm not going to do this! I won't do this to myself and to Kendall either! Because I don't want to be ashamed of it later. I don't want to ask "what ifs" from myself. I'm not going to be disappointed over whatever I'll have to give up to grow this child up. I am not. Because I will be happy to work hard for it, to give it the best I can. I will not step onto the way that you walked on as well. I will choose my own way, and I'll walk on that wherever it takes me."

"You can step onto your way now." Jack pointed at the front door.

Ellie nodded. "I didn't even get it why I hoped for any kind of understanding. I should have known this was going to happen. Just thought I would let you know that you're going to be grandparents before we leave." As she finished she led Kendall up to her room. There was a suitcase ready with a few pieces of clothing and other necessary belongings, so it didn't take more than a minute for the two of them to appear downstairs again.

Kendall and Ellie stood at the foot of the stairs and waited for anyone to make a move. James was the only one who did move away from his original spot. "Mom, dad. I've got enough of this myself. I'm leaving, too. But I'm sorry that this happened this way. We didn't want to just go like this. We wanted to but .. "

His words got cut off by his father. "I don't care. Just go if you want to support them."

"I don't only just want to support them but I want to do what I feel is the .. "

"You heard your father." Mrs Diamond said and with that the Diamond parents left the area.

"I can't fucking believe this." James sighed looking at his sister and his friend. "And we wanted to stay .. for these... these disgusting people... I can not.." He shook his head in disbelief and made it to his own room as well.

He was back with the suitcase, too, within a few minutes. "Let's go."

"We're going with my car. Nobody will ever take that from us. I worked for it. That is mine." Kendall said as they stepped out to the street.

James nodded. He knew that his dad could go after him for the car anytime. He hoped he was going to get a car for his own soon though.

They headed to Kendall's parents now.

Ellie sat on the passanger's seat, not releasing Kendall's hand the whole time. James settled in to the backseat and stared out of the window quietly saying goodbye to the place where he grew up. True, it was Hollywood and all the fame that he was craving for for years now, but it was hard to leave the town that was his home since he had remembered.

Ellie only thought about the growing baby in her belly. She stroked it through her t-shirt and sighed bigger and bigger ones, it started to worry Kendall by the time they got near to his house. "Are you feeling all right, sweetheart?"

"Yes." She faked a smile. "It's just.. you know.. it's really happening now." She looked down at her hand above the baby. "I'm very much afraid of doing this alone.. I mean without someone that has already been through such thing. But I will make it. I won't give it up. I have to make it for this little baby in here." She smiled again. That smile of hers made Kendall curve his lips as well. He couldn't resist but his heart warmed up every time Ellie's face lit up with a smile.

"We'll be here for you, sis." James squeezed his sister's shoulder and pressed a kiss onto her cheek. Kendall nodded expressing that it was obvious that Ellie was not going to be alone at all. "Plus," James went on as Kendall turned to the street where he lived, "my aunt has been raising her daughter alone, too. She sure is going to help you."

"Yes. That's right. See? You'll be sorrounded by loving helping people." Kendall said and after parking the car he leant in to kiss her. "You'll see."

"But for now." She looked out of the car window and at the house in front of them, "we gotta deal with your parents, too."

"Are you sure they are going to welcome it the same way as our parents did?" James asked Kendall who just then unfolded his seatbelt.

The blonde shrugged with a heavy sigh leaving his mouth. "I've got no clue. I don't think that they will take it better. Even worse I guess. They've wanted to send me away already anyway. And now here is a reason."

"Let's go in and get over it the sooner the better." Ellie said and she was the first getting out of the car. The rain stopped then and the sun was shining, softly warming her pale skin. Was it possible that the sun showing up was going to bring unexpected twists?

They headed to the Knight house like that. The three of them, friends, siblings, dreamers.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: apologies for any mistake you may find. and thank you **_annabellex2 _**for reviewing and following :) **

* * *

The house was rather cold and quite than filled with loud shouting like it was at the Diamonds.

True, there was nobody at home yet when the three of James, Ellie and Kendall stepped in to the living room.

"They know very well when to disappear." Kendall said with a weird grin on his face and slowly lowered to the sofa. Ellie settled next to him and snuggled up close against his side.

James sat across them on a chair. "Till then let's just plan our little trip." He sighed looking at his tired sister and exhausted friend. "I think it'll be the best if we stop somewhere way earlier than halfway at a cheaper hotel, you know to get some real rest. We have money for that I guess."

"Sounds good." Ellie nodded while she caressed Kendall's warm cheek with the back of her hand. "I don't think I want to put ourselves into such danger like you two driving tired."

"Okay. But let's just wait a little. What if mom and dad will support us?" Kendall wondered, and with that earned two interesting looks, one from James and another from Ellie. "Now why?" He shrugged his shoulders and sat straight up. "What if they want to help us after finding out about the baby? Eventually they know that it's an innocent life and they love me and they love every kid and they wouldn't send me away with their grandchild. I don't think so at least."

"They probably wouldn't do it if it wasn't a Diamond child. Don't forget that your father is mad at mine."

"They are both stubborn, too stubborn to see that's important." Ellie added before Kendall would take James' words as an offend.

"Yeah. I somehow hoped that mom would not behave like this." James said looking at his sister. "She should know better what it's like ... to be pregnant at such age... she should take care of you and help you."

"That's what dad does to her. He fully has ruined her way of thinking as well. And besides she thinks about that pregnancy as a curse rather than something to learn from." Ellie replied.

Kendall only tilted his head from right to left unable to believe what they were talking about. "I hate myself so much for doing this to you."

His sad expression and way of speaking told Ellie that he was not only talking about the baby but their entire life. "Look, Kendall." She sighed. "Don't hate yourself for having feelings... for loving me.. that makes me sad... "

"Nah. I didn't mean it like that." Kendall pulled her in to his chest and resting a hand on her back he whispered to her "I love you, I love loving you. I wouldn't give it up for the whole world. But I hate putting you in to such situation. You should be happy living your life with a cute boy who is liked by your parents and who with you can have a certain future."

"I don't mind not knowing what future has for me. I know one thing. Or two. One, I love you. Two, we'll have a baby. Those things keep me going doesn't matter what. Okay? I know those things and I don't even know more if it's you, okay?"

They then got lost in a passionate kiss, so James turned his head away. It wasn't till then that he notiiced that a car stopped in front of the house. "Uh... guys.." He quietly alerted the other two. "They are here."

Ellie and Kendall quickly pulled apart and sitting nicely next to each other they waited for the Knight parents to walk in.

They both seemed even more surprised than the Diamonds when they spotted the three teens in their living room. They were more shocked but they handled it better. After taking off their coats they walked in not breaking the silence for a while.

"Hi. What are you all doing here?" Mrs Knight sat onto a chair where she could have a sight to all of the three. Mr Knight settled opposite her, but he didn't say anything yet.

"What's wrong?" Mrs Knight asked not letting two seconds pass after the previous question. She knew, and so did her husband that something was wrong. They knew well enough their son, and the look on his face. And James and Ellie being there as well gave them the clear idea of something not being at its place.

"We.. the three of us, are planning on leaving the town yet today." Kendall said finally.

Ellie and James nodded supportively.

"Woah." Mr Knight sighed. "Because we don't want you two to be together, son?"

"Mainly. This makes us very uncomfortable, you know?" Kendall explained. "And also, Ellie's parents kicked her out. And as I guess you will not let her live here." He said into his father's eyes and he could see the well guessed answer. Of course he wouldn't let it happen. And he didn't even know the rest yet. So Kendall continued. "Also, James wants to leave, too. HIs parents won't let him do what he wants, and he is willing to help Ellie and me. Right now.. we need that very much for another reason."

"She's pregnant." Mrs Knight breathed quietly just after Kendall finished.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"I can notice it. I'm a woman as well. I've been through it. She looks different." She explained to the curious eyes that glued at her after her statement.

Ellie didn't make a sound but looked down at her hand which was linked with Kendall's.

There was no shouting like in the Diamond house. There was only long silence.

The longest.

It seemed to last forever.

But it did not. It wouldn't. Sooner or later someone would say something.

When Kendall noticed that his father was ready to talk, he got scared not knowing what was going to come out of his mouth. "So they kicked her out because you guys don't even think about not keeping the baby, right?"

Kendall nodded as a reply.

"I understand them." Mr Knight continued. All eyes were on him now. Everyone believed that what was about to come was not going to be nice.

They were totally wrong.

"This behavior perfectly fits them. They didn't learn about their own mistake. They obviously don't even know what kind of trouble they are putting you all in to. And they're going to hate themselves for it later. I'm not going to do the same. I'm mad at Jack, but a baby... this baby cannot be blamed for anything that happens here. It could be my fault, cause I could not keep you guys away from each other. It could be your fault, because you weren't careful enough but it's all past now. That baby and my child, you my only son, you are not going to be put into such situation. No."

"Dad.. " The shock muted everyone but somewhow Kendall managed to speak, or at least try to throw in question. "what?"

"You're not going anywhere just like this. You're not going to break me apart from my first grandchild. For any of my grandchildren." He glanced at his wife for confirmation. She nodded, so Mr Knight continued. "Where are you guys planning to go?"

"To... to.. " Kendall was unable to speak now. He turned to Ellie and was near to bursting out in tears. She lifted her hand and stroked his cheek as they touched one another's forehead.

"To Los Angeles." James said seeing his friend getting stuck.

"We're either going with you all, or you're not going anywhere at all." Don told then.

"Dad. Are you serious? What's this big change?" Kendall's eyes opened wider than ever as he looked at his father. It was a huge change in his dad's behavior and he couldn't put it anywhere.

"Yes, son, I am serious. I'm not going to let you go with the child."

Mrs Knight just sat there running her eyes around the room, trying to read the children's faces. They hadn't assumed such twist. Yes, Kendall somehow hoped they'd be different than the Diamonds, but he hadn't really thought it would be indeed different. It was rather a nice thought to get lost in, than anything he could have ever hoped to be real.

But now it was real. His father wanted to help him, and Ellie, and their child.

"I can't believe this." Kendall shook his head and stood up. "But what .. what happened? Why?"

Mr Knight walked up to Kendall. "I know what it would be like for you guys. Remember your mom and I got together the same way. We ran away from home, together. It was very hard. And then soon, you were coming, too, and from then things only got harder, but it was worth each moment, and each rough step we've had to take. You're my responsibilty, ours. And I'll do what a parent has to do. I'll help you."

Kendall did not dare ask if this was all because his father wanted to seem better of a parent than Jack Diamond. At the moment he didn't even care. All he cared about was the fact that they were not going to do it all alone. He was not worried because of himself. He knew he could go alone wherever he wanted and it would not matter how much he would suffer. But he wanted Ellie and their child to be safe and get everything possible. He turned to her girlfriend, then looked at James, then his eyes were quickly driven back to Ellie. "Baby, I ... I believe it would be easier for us to not go, if things happen to be like this."

The long sigh that left Ellie saddened Kendall. He knew that she wanted to be with her brother, and that James wasn't going to stay even if it was going to hurt his feelings to leave. "W- why?" Her lips trembled with the single word spoken.

"Mom and dad are up to help us, darling, you know it would be better." He tried to approach her, but she stepped away. She was now closer to James.  
"No. Kendall, it wouldn't be. My parents are here. I couldn't deal with seeing them every day knowing that they threw me away. I want to go. With or without you, I will go."

"Ellie, don't say that." James took her hand to draw her attention at him. "You've got to be with Kendall. I will be all right with auntie."  
"I don't want to lose you, too, James." She nearly cried. That was when Kendall went to hug her from behind.  
"You won't lose him." He whispered into her ear. "We're all going then." Ellie turned around and softly kissed Kendall on the lips.

"Decision made?" Mr Knight asked once the children were all facing him again.  
They nodded.  
"But how are we going to manage this? We were supposed to live at James' aunt's house." Kendall said explaining the now old plan.  
Mrs Knight joined the chat, "we have a house in LA. If that's where you guys are about to go, fine."  
"But you guys have a job here and all... I just don't understand this."  
"We'll have other jobs, son." Don said not missing a beat. "But we won't have another son soon enough, nor will we have a grandchild, hopefully, other than this little one over there, so we prefer losing a job than a family."  
As his father finished talking, Kendall couldn't help but let go of Ellie and rush to hug his parents. He couldn't quite believe how fast things kept changing, but he hoped he could catch up soon, before he'd lose track of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thanks to** _BigTimeStarWars_**for reviewing chapter 4, to** _kensare_ **for favoriting, to** _annabellex2_ **for following. If you like it please spread the word and keep reviewing :) apologies for any mistakes you may find.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

It took only two more days to pack everything up and they were on the way to Los Angeles. During those two days Ellie and James stayed at the Knight house, both of them relieved as it seemed their problems were going to be solved, all due to Jen and Don. However, the two young Diamonds couldn't really rest. They were both tantalized by several worrying thought about the future. First of all, how were they supposed to express their gratefulness to the Knight parents? Even if James was going to live at his aunt, he felt the guilt going through his whole body and caused him sleepless nights. Jennifer and Don undertook all the responsibility that came with his sister, Ellie and her child, they were ready to accept them as part of their own family. Wasn't it James task to do this? _It should be our parents duty, in fact._ He thought laying in bed the last night of their stay in their hometown. _But they disclaimed about this duty. So now it would be mine, right?_ He turned to his other side and tried to fall asleep for the hundredth time that night.  
But sleeping sickness got to Ellie as well. She knew about James feelings even though he never spoke about them. She knew he'd not want this kind of solution, because he felt responsible for her and for her child, too. She wished there would have been another option. She suddenly wished she wasn't pregnant, she could have been smarter, but then this feeling quickly passed away. Ellie already loved this little life growing in her and wouldn't want to throw it away, but she realized that this wasn't really the way things were supposed to be. She always looked at herself as a mistake. Her parents had made her feel like that. But to her luck, Kendall was able to change her way of thinking. He always would tell her that only because her parents had never seen her as a beautiful, loving, caring person, but a mistake that was burden to them, along with James, it didn't mean it was reality. _Reality is that you both are special persons. My best friends, James is my brother, you my love, the mother of my baby_. He had told her earlier that day. _And that is all something I couldn't be more happy for. Baby, you are so amazing, and you mustn't let your parents' opinion knock you down. I know it hurts. But we'll make it together. Whatever it takes. I love you_. Kendall's words came to life, like he was just then talking to her. She blew out a long breath and kissed her boyfriend good night before closing her eyes with the intention of putting herself away for another day.

"How did you sleep, baby?" Kendall asked Ellie after making room to all of their most needed belongings in the car and then getting comfortable in the driver's seat.  
She buckled the seat belt around herself and sighed. "Honestly I didn't have that much of sleep."  
"Why?"  
Ellie just smiled briefly then knowing that it wouldn't be enough to Kendall, she spoke. "I just hope everything will go well. LA is a long way from here, and then ... this is all because of me ... "  
"It is all happening for us. For the three of us." Kendall put his hand onto Ellie's stomach. "Don't worry about a thing as long as I'm around, okay?"  
She nodded leaning forward to kiss Kendall. "I love you."  
"I love you, too." He said pecking her lips softly.  
They got lost in slow making out in the car, they knew they had a little time for some romance yet, because Jennifer and Don were out and about taking care of the last few things that needed to be done before they would leave. It wasn't till this little kiss session that they came to realize that they hadn't made love since that one time when the baby had conceived. This was when they felt the eagerness for each other again, when they wanted to forget the whole world for a short term.  
"And this is how babies happen." James' voice interrupted the lovers. They both quickly jumped a little in their seats, then Ellie was the first turning around to see James in the back of the car. She made a grin but didn't make a sound.  
Kendall scraped the skin on his jaw in his frustration then threw his friend a dirty look gazing into the rearview mirror. "I see, you yet need some education about making babies." He addressed James the sharp remark with a huge smirk on his face.  
"Yeah. Now that you say that," James didn't miss a beat of course, "I'll ask you two to give me lessons then." His laugh filled the car.  
Ellie just shook her head when Kendall's eyes found hers. "Drop it." She mouthed. "Fine." Was the quiet answer from him. "You're a real cockblocker, have you been told?" Kendall said to James after kissing Ellie on the forehead.  
James didn't reply to that, but waited till Kendall got out of the car and walked back into the house. "I'm just kidding, you know it, right?"  
"I do, James and so does Kendall." She turned around again to face her brother. "But I also know that you're a bit of mad at us."  
"I'm not mad, sis." James started and took her hand in his. "I just wish we wouldn't need Mr and Mrs Knight to get through this. If mom and dad decided to do this to us, then it's me in the row that should take care of you."  
"I knew this would hunt you." Emily sighed sadly. "I'm sorry for making you feel this way. I hate it, really."  
"Nah, don't." James slid closer to his sister and hugged her as she was on the edge of crying. "Things happen for a reason. And as much as I hate to admit that we need help, we need it. Not because you guys made a baby. We'd need help in general. I just have no clue about how I'm going to pay back this kindness to Kendall's parents."  
"We'll see." She rubbed her eyes trying to push the tears back.  
Kendall appeared yet again. "Hey." He hopped onto the seat smiling. "I got you guys some ... " His voice cut off when he saw them on each other's shoulders. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." Ellie pulled away from her brother and her eyes fell onto the ice cream in Kendall's hands. "Just sibling love. What is that?" She asked pointing to the boxes with the creamy sweets in it.  
"Something for the four of us while we are waiting. They should be back in a few minutes now." Kendall handed a box and a spoon to Ellie, then one box and spoon to James, too. "Are you guys sure that everything is fine?"  
"Yeah." James said accepting the dessert. "Worry less, dude."  
"Okay." Kendall looked at Ellie again who just then dip the spoon in the ice cream and quickly pushed it into her lovely mouth. She smiled and softly moaned as the flavors melted on her tongue.  
"Not again." James laughed.  
"Shut up!" Ellie reached behind and punched her brother's right arm. That made Kendall laugh. "You're so cute." He kissed her cheek and started eating his ice cream, too.  
Their last dessert in town, their last morning spent together here. The start of a whole new life was that day, for all the three for them, or four, if we count the growing baby, too, just as Kendall did.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: haaaai guys :)**

**sorry for the confusion.. i accidentally posted a chapter from another story.. **

**got a review asking about Katie. No, I have not forgotten about her. .. you'll know soon why there isn't a Katie in this fic yet.. just wanted to clarify this in front of everyone..**

**thanks to **_DeniseDEMD_ **for reviewing and favoriting :) ****and **_Austin Morgan _** for the review asking about Katie :) would be happy if more would come lol but yeah thanks guys.**

**there will be something coming soon and i guess you guys know that.. this is just the start.. **

**also apologies for any mistakes you may find and please please read my other fanfictions, Friends, benefits, lovers - Jamille!, Wonders - Jagan!, Together - Kames :) and let me know if you like any of them..**

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

* * *

The Knight house in Los Angeles was huge. It was meant to be filled with life and Kendall wondered how he had never seen this before. His parents let the young lovers walk around the house, discover it by their own while they only wanted to take some rest after the long drive.

"Woah." Ellie's eyes widened seeing the beautiful rooms one after another. "This is the nicest." She said as they found a room upstairs with a huge queen-size bed, a wonderful deep red painting on the walls, and a beautiful sitting area with comfy looking chairs and a pretty table. A great mirror sat across the bed, in front of it a commode with four drawers. It was low set, you could even use it for sitting if you wanted, or put a lamp or two on it which reflecting in the mirror would give beautiful lights to the whole room. It also had an own bathroom, paintings all over the walls. The kids felt like they were at some fancy hotel room.

Kendall sat Ellie in front of the mirror, on top of the commode. "You are thinking about the same thing, right?"

"Hell yeah." She laughed. "This must be our room."

"Nah ... I was thinking about something else, but that's good, too." Kendall grinned leaning down and kissing her. His hands travelled up on her shirt to her breasts, he squeezed them softly.

"Oh that thing." She moaned. "I'd be lying to say it didn't rush through my mind, too."

"I so knew it." Kendall whispered into her ear. "But I'm very tired." He put a kiss onto her forehead then and parted from her. Kneeling at her legs he placed his head into her lap.

"What are you doing?" Ellie asked desperate of where his head just happened to be.

"It's not like my head has never been anywhere near to this spot." Kendall said not even bothering to move.

"Yes, but your parents weren't a floor lower then."

"I just want to be close to the baby." Kendall whispered.

Ellie then "aw"-ed. "All right. Do you feel anything special?" She almost laughed at how cute just Kendall was.

"I'm feeling very happy." He said and then kissed her belly. His lips were stuck onto her shirt way longer than it was needed for a simple kiss. When he finally decided to look up he saw tears in Ellie's eyes. "Baby, baby, what's wrong?" He was worried instantly.

"I'm just so afraid of this. Kendall, what if something is ... not ... good.. if ... I'm so young .. too young and .. I just ... "

"Sssh." Kendall pulled her gently down to his lap. "It'll be all right. We'll make it. There won't be anything bad happening to this baby. I'll take care of you guys. I promise."

She cried for a while, softly but she cried. The pregnancy scared her itself, and the fact that she was so young didn't make it better. Kendall did everything to comfort her though. He wouldn't let go of her, but caressed her back and kept kissing the top of her head.

Ellie's phone disturbed their moment. Sniffing softly she dug it out of her pocket. "James." After taking in a long long breath she pressed the 'accept' button. It took a while for her to be free from her brother again. He wouldn't stop talking about how much he loved their aunt's house and that he already had seen the school they were all going to go to and graduate at, and that their cousin that they had never met before was very nice. "He's so excited." She smiled briefly as she ended the call.

"We all are. This is a whole new life." Kendall said, and lifting Ellie off the floor he headed to the bed. "Are you okay now?" He asked meanwhile.

"Yeah, but what are you doing again?" She didn't understand why she deserved such treatment.

When Kendall put her carefully on to the bed he leaned down and kissed her. "Want you to take some rest. You shouldn't get too excited or stressed as those things don't do good to that little life in your belly."

"How do you know these things?" Ellie kicked her shoes and pants off and then climbed under the covers.

"I've read up on it. Now. You get some sleep. We had a long day. And till then I'm looking around the house." He made sure that she was neatly covered and had a comfortable place.

"Okay. I love you." She said.

"Love you, too." Kendall said before turning on his heels and leaving the room.

Kendall wasn't in the mood to watch TV, and since he couldn't really do anything else inside, he decided to go out and take a walk in the neighborhood. He believed it was quite a nice place for living. The streets were quiet, people seemed to be nice, everything was so calm. _Almost like back at home._

Walking about his mind somewhat cleared, his soul felt less heavy. _I'll be a father. _Any time he was alone he would play with the thought, mainly when he saw children. In the street they had just moved in to there were quite a lot of them. It was a warm afternoon, of course they were all outside enjoying the advantages of being a kid.

He started thinking when was the last time he felt like one. He had had to grow up quickly. His parents wouldn't give him too much money, saying he needed to work for it himself to learn to appreciate it. He knew they were right. Kendall just now realized how many things they had been right at. They had told him to stay away from Ellie, he hadn't listened.

Not listening to his parents had caused all the problems that he now was dealing with. He loved Ellie. He loved her with everything he had and he'd have given his life for her. But what he did to her hurt him too much. She was scared of giving birth to that child she was now carrying. She was terrified of it and Kendall knew it was all because of her mother planting wrong thoughts into her way of thinking. Whenever she could, Mrs Diamond would bring up how much of a mistake is to be pregnant at a very young age, how it is going to ruin one's life, and how much risk it hides within - and anyways just pregnancy itself was burden for Mrs Diamond, because she hadn't just had to go through an abortion, but Ellie came too suddenly after James and at that time her husband was far from home a lot then again. It was indeed tough for her. But still, Kendall believed it wasn't a reason for her to blame Ellie and James for her lost years of youth.

It didn't matter how happy the knowledge of having Kendall's baby could have made Ellie, because of the things her mother had always told her, she was frightened. Kendall knew she wasn't afraid of losing her perfect shape or something like that. She was afraid of becoming a bad mother, knowing how bad of a mother Mrs Diamond was had this affect on her.

And Kendall hated that he couldn't do a thing to make Ellie see that her mother did not know a thing. He just wanted to tell her all the time that everything was going to be fine, but how would he say something that he wasn't sure about? Why he would rock her into sweet dreams when dreams were often ruined by cruel reality?

The only things Kendall was sure about was the fact that Ellie was going to be a good mother, and that he wanted this child to born and he wanted to be a good father. He wanted to be as good of a father as his own was. Because despite of all the headache that Donald had caused him, Kendall couldn't deny the fact that he was a good parent. He and Jennifer always had just wanted to protect him, and help him, and that he was now sitting in a park near to Los Angeles, was the undeniable proof that they would do anything for him.

He wanted to become a dad like that. A parent and a husband who would do anything for his child and for his wife.

This was the moment when Kendall realized that he yet had to woo Ellie.

But wouldn't it be too much for that young broken soul? Kendall had no clue how she'd take it. _I may just wait a little yet._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry for the confusion with the last chapter. if you wanted to read it but found something that didn't fit here then I tell you now that you can read the chapter that belongs to this story.. I fixed the mistake.. and then here is chapter seven.. hope you like it. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Are you all right, honey?" Mrs Knight asked Ellie. They were making breakfast together but suddenly she looked very pale. Jennifer put down the knife she was cutting the tomatoes with, and helped her sit down.

She took a few deep breaths before answering. "Yes." It had been just a week ago that they moved in, and meanwhile the morning sickness was not unknown for Ellie anymore. "It happened yesterday, too."

"It's natural." Jennifer said. "Morning sickness is. But if you feel something, anything that is not the sickness then tell me immediately, okay?"

"Yes, thank you." Ellie smiled softly. Mrs Knight got up and brought her a glass of water. Ellie thanked her for that, too. She assured Mrs Knight that she was feeling well now, but she wouldn't let her stand up for a while yet. And even though she indeed felt better she was still very pale when Kendall entered the kitchen.

"Good morning." He said smiling widely, obviously he had a good sleep last night.

"Morning sweetie." Jennifer kissed him on the cheek as Kendall held it to her.

Kendall then spotted Ellie who was sipping her water and apparently tried to hide her tired facial expression with a fake smile. "Hey baby." He knelt in front of her. "Woke up so early again? You okay?"

"Yes." She lied. "Just morning sickness. It'll go away soon."

"I'm not sure you should come to school."

"Kendall. I'm just pregnant. It'll be all right. For me there is still so much to go anyways. I need to be there as much as I can."

"Okay. But I won't let you get out of my sight."

"That will be quite tough considering that we're going to two different classes." She laughed. Kendall then leant forward and kissed her forehead.

"I know, damn."

"Watch your mouth Mister." Jennifer of course was all ears to the conversation.

"Sorry mom." Kendall got onto his feet. "But you sure understand that I'm worried."

"I do. But Ellie is right. She'll be better in a bit and other than a little sickness she should be all right. I'd say that she sure should finish this year. There's no point in staying home for these few weeks. About the next year. I don't know. Being home schooled may solve the problem."

"Yeah. You think it would be fine this way?" Kendall rested a hand on Ellie's shoulder.

"Sure." She answered shortly, but didn't look up to Kendall or to Jennifer.

"And then? When the baby is born?"

"Still home schooled. I'd love to stay home with the baby but I also would love you two to learn what it is to be a parent and to have responsibility over a life other than yours."

"That again seems to be logic."

As the talk about the borning baby started Ellie felt sick yet again. She quickly ran out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. Kendall wanted to go after her but Jennifer held him back. "Leave her alone."

"But she may need me."

"Yes, but she also doesn't want you to see her like this. She's scared I can see, and that's all right. But she'll be fine." She pulled the pan aside and turned to her son. "Just let her be alone with her thoughts so she can prepare for what is awaiting for her in the next months and years."

After a deep sigh Kendall nodded. "Okay mom, thank you."

* * *

"I can't believe we are here. This school is so awesome and I can already start my career, too."

"We're very happy you like school so much, but to be honest it's quite surprising." Ellie laughed as she walked in to the building with Kendall on her left and James on her right.

"I couldn't be happier. Really it's freaking awesome. I already love this city." James couldn't shut up apparently but neither Ellie, nor Kendall had a problem with it, at least he took their minds off of the baby topic. "Oh gosh and have you guys seen how many hot girls and guys are here?"

"Hey hey dude. Thought you were here to make a career." Kendall remarked.

"Yes." James said while he kept turning back and tried to give a bright smile of his to everyone that they walked by. "But it doesn't mean I don't want a cute relationship like yours. Of course without the baby thing but yeah. I want that shit."

"Great. We're here again." Ellie couldn't help but hated that the baby would always come up whatever they were talking about. "I thought we weren't going to spread this around the school in the very moment we step in."

"I'm sorry." James knew he made a mistake. Kendall earlier warned him that Ellie was sensitive about the topic, but somehow it slipped out of James' head.

"You know he doesn't want to be mean." Kendall defended James though he also shot his friend a dirty look for hurting his sister.

Ellie looked uninterested in the conversation anymore. "I know. But can we just drop it now? Let's go to the principal." She made it ahead while James threw a questioning glance to Kendall.

"I really don't know. Mom said she'll need more time to accept the situation. We have to let her calm down, so everything will fall to its place."

"I hope so. It's just weird seeing her act like this because in the beginning she was so excited. Now she seems rather freaked out. I'm worried about her. Kendall, you better take care of her."

"You know I do my best." Kendall said but soon their little chat had to come to an end because they caught up on Ellie.

* * *

Their first few periods in the new school went by too slowly. For all the three of them it seemed like it was never going to end and they won't ever get to come together again to tell each other what it felt like to be there.

"Missed you, love." Pressing a kiss to her lips, Kendall said to Ellie.

She smiled and lowered to the seat as they were just about to have lunch. "So did I."

Just when they finished telling each other that the students and teachers welcomed them nicely, James appeared with a pretty girl. Kendall leaned closer to Ellie and whispered into her ear, "thought he'd take longer to hook up with a girl."

Ellie playfully pinched his arm, then eyed the brunette opposite to her. "Well. James, don't you want to introduce us?" Her brother was lost in typing something on his phone.

"Uhm, yeah. Sorry." He pushed the phone into his pocket and threw some awesome smiles around the four of them. "Ellie, Kendall, this is Camille." First Ellie and then Kendall shook Camille's hand. "She's our cousin by the way. I happen to be in the same class with her."

Raising her eyebrows, Ellie "oh"-ed. "How come you didn't come with James in the morning?"

"I had an audition this morning so I skipped the first class." Camille replied.

"Interesting." Kendall murmured taking a chewing on a bite of food. With that Ellie poked him again signaling that he shouldn't speak with food in his mouth. "Fine, mom, sorry." Then he swallowed the mouthful and asked, "and how did it go?"

"It went fine, I guess. They said they will notify me if I made it." Her smile never once faded from her beautiful face though. James couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"And, Camille, tell me something." Ellie started. "Don't you feel uncomfortable that my little not-so-gentleman brother is burning a hole into your skin as he's staring you without a stop?"

Camille laughed, while James' face turned into a nice shade of pink and he nearly choked on his lunch. "It's all right. I don't mind. It's flattering."

"And we are not even cousins of blood anyways, so there's nothing wrong with this." James explained. All of them knew that their aunt had adopted Camille when she was five.

"All right. I was kidding, James, don't be a baby."

"I'm not a baby." Apparently he was offended a little.

"Okay." Ellie wiped her mouth with a napkin and then kissed Kendall's cheek. "I'm free to go home now, and I think I'll do that. I'm tired."

"All right baby. But I have only one period left. If you wait for me I'll walk with you."

"Nah, Kendall. I'm very tired. I'm afraid I'd just fall asleep while waiting. I'll be fine. I promise."

"You sure?" He slid closer to her and put his hand onto her belly.

She nodded. "Uh-uh. I love you." She pecked his lips softly but Kendall wasn't just about to let her go that soon. They lingered on each other for a short minute when they heard James groaning.

"They are doing this all the time."

His remark made Camille laugh. "They're very cute." She said quietly.

Soon Ellie parted from her boyfriend and glanced at Camille. "I'm sure we will see each other yet, Camille."

"Yes, certainly."

They all waved their good byes to her, both James and Kendall told her once again to be very careful and then she was off to home.

* * *

Just when Ellie turned in to the now familiar street where her new home was she sensed something weird. Sudden fear and dizziness caught her when she spotted her parents' car parking in front of the Knight house. "No." She whispered wondering whether to go in at all or not, and wished she would have rather waited for Kendall. She didn't know why but she decided she needed to find out what they were doing here. Though she guessed it wasn't for good.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: oh hi. this will be intense. sorry for any mistakes you may discover.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Anger filled her body as she stepped into the house. Her parents were here. The parents that had left her down when she'd needed them. _Why on earth would they be back? _She felt the urge to cry, but somehow she managed to hold herself together. _Probably to push me even deeper. Not like I don't feel shitty enough yet. _

Ellie pushed the door open and her eyes immediately fell onto the Knight parents sitting across the Diamonds. _There you are._ She inhaled and protectively caressed her belly. She knew she had to stay away from stress for the good of the baby. But she now had to get through with whatever she had to with her parents.

They sat in silence. _They might have yelled each other's heads off by now. _"What's going on?" Ellie heard her own ever so weak voice spreading around in the room. All eyes had been locked on her since she made it through the front door.

Mrs Knight stood up first, then Mr Knight. Both hurried to Ellie's side. "They demand you going back to them." Mr Knight said. Ellie knew that if Jennifer hadn't had a strong grip on her she'd have fainted right there.

"Why?" She quaked.

Her mother rose from the couch and started towards her but as fast as she could, Ellie took a step back. "You're _our _daughter. We want you with us."

"Not in a million years. YOU, _my parents, _were the ones kicking me out! I'm not going back only to save your sorry asses from the gossips in town!"

From her father's facial expression she knew she had assumed well. They were only coming for her so to save the family name. "If they're talking about how shitty parents you must be to have both your children run off then they are doing a damn good job! You threw me out! I'm not going back!"

"If you're not coming on your own we'll press charges against Knights." Jack said. At that moment Ellie glanced up at Mr Knight who was still firmly standing by her side protecting her like she was his own.

"You can't. You ... no ... I want to get out .. I'll run off alone if you're doing this. You'll never find me!" She broke out of the hold of Mr and Mrs Knight. "You can't do this to such good people! Just because you're nothing like them! Mom, dad, stop with this shit! I ain't ever going back to you!"

"Ellie calm down." Jennifer rushed to her gently putting an arm around her. "We'll figure something out." She whispered. Ellie wasn't even sure she was really saying those words. They were so quiet. She heard some noises but everything was quiet, and blurry. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She was literally scared to go with her parents, to leave Kendall. She knew that if they were going to make her go, they were going to _take care _of the _problem _that was the reason of her leaving too.

Her father said something, but she couldn't make it out through the mess of thoughts that were distracting her brain from focusing on her surroundings.

"See what you're doing to her?!" This was something she clearly heard. Mr Knight yelled on her side snapping her out of her desperate thoughts.

"She's mine! I'll do whatever the fuck I want to do to her!"

"STOP! ENOUGH!" Ellie screamed getting away from the two pair of arms that she knew belonged to protective people, but she needed out, right then, to catch some air into her tired lungs. She felt like as if she stayed just one more minute in the same room with those two terrible people who were called as her parents, she'd suffocate.

She fell onto her knees just outside the house. The green grass felt soft against her bare skin, but air barely came to her nose. Her breathing was all but organized, so was her heart beat, again she knew was on the edge of passing out. Forcing her eyes to remain shut to close the entire world out she put her hands on to her face and cried.

Cried and cried and didn't know how long of a time had passed till arms wrapped around her again. She didn't recognize them anymore. She was out.

That was the moment it hit in.

A sharp pain in her stomach.

_No!_ She wanted to cry out but a sound didn't come.

She wanted to stand up but a move was harder than ever to make.

_Calm down. Calm down. _Ellie chanted the words.

As she felt the peace falling to her she blew out a long breath and looked up.

Oh how she wished she would have stayed in her own world. Her father stepped in front of her and jerked her away from the arms that held her. They were Mr Knight's now she knew. "Let me go!" She cried.

"No!" Her father yelled pulling her aside, trying to get away from his worst enemy.

"Jack! Let go of her!"

"No, Knight! She's mine! Mine! You won't take everything from me! You won't!" Mr Diamond screamed. Ellie cried powerfully in his arms. _It hurts._

"Dad. Let me go. You're hurting me." She begged in vain.

"If you come closer I'll hit her." Jack threatened, ignoring his suffering daughter.

Don, unable to believe that his used-to-be-best-friend threatened his own daughter like that, didn't move forward. "Jack, you're hurting her! For fuck's sake let her go!" It was hard for him to speak calmly and don't make a sudden move but he knew better than risking it when his son's girlfriend and their baby were in danger. "What the fuck has come to you? Can't you see what you're doing?! You're claiming her yours, but you're hurting her, and your grandchild!"

Then as if some sense lit up in Jack Diamond's brain, he let go of her.

But Ellie was confused about whereabouts, and losing all willpower of hers, she fell onto the grass yet again.

Before completely passing out she heard Kendall. "NO! NO! NO!" He screamed, his voice was getting closer and closer. And soon she felt his comforting arms around her. He didn't yell at anyone anymore. He only tried to relax her, whispering her that things were going to be all right and kissed her head, squeezed her tightly.

Though too soon she lost it and everything went blank.

* * *

The next couple of hours for Kendall went by in serious agony. He wasn't sure if he could ever leave Ellie alone again. Whenever he had done that, something bad had to happen.

In second grade he had told her that he couldn't come play with her because he had to be home earlier so he could go for a trip to the family house at the nearby lake with his family.

That exact day Ellie had broken her arm, because she had tried to climb up to a tree all alone. Her Kendall hadn't been with her but she had wanted to try it anyways to show him next time that she didn't need any more help ever.

And then not so long after they had started dating, Kendall hadn't brought her home in fear of getting caught by her parents, and if it hadn't been for James who halfway had joined her, she'd have been beaten up by a bunch of drunken idiots on the street.

And now this.

He had let her go home alone from school on their very first day at the new place and they ended up in hospital.

Kendall knew that if Jack and Brook would have been around yet, he couldn't stand not hitting the bastard who had caused the actual situation.

Luckily the Diamond parents had realized that they had no place in Ellie's life anymore. Mr Knight had told them off very well after the ambulance car had left with Ellie.

"I don't understand what's taking so long!" Don was nervous as well and though he only whispered to Jennifer and James, Kendall could clearly hear his father.

"She was unconscious, and they have to check if everything is all right. It takes time." Jennifer comforted her husband, and herself, too and her son as well, knowing that he was aware of what they were talking about.

While James and the Knight parents were impatiently walking up and about, Kendall sat silently in the world's most uncomfortable hospital chair, but it could have been a puffy armchair he couldn't have cared less.

All he cared about was Ellie.

What was going to happen? He didn't know. He hated not knowing.

For who knows how long he sat there completely broken and afraid of what was coming, when a doctor appeared in the waiting room. "Are you Miss Ellie Diamond's relatives?"

"Yes." Kendall was on his feet in an instant and pushed everyone aside to go to the doctor. "I'm her boyfriend. Is she okay? Is our baby okay?"

The long and deep sigh that came as a reply, followed by even longer silence and with honest concern in the dark eyes of the doctor's made Kendall's heart race with fear. He knew that something had to be very wrong. But anymore from then he didn't dare ask.

He didn't say a thing. He didn't even glance up at the man telling the family about Ellie's condition.

He just listened peacefully embracing all the changes that were awaiting for them.

Changes that weren't good.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: thanks for the love my dear readers :) here is a new chapter for you all :) read my other fics too please :) **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

The way home from the hospital was one that Kendall hoped they'd never have to make again. They hadn't only been informed about one bad news that most of the family had expected, but more.

While his father drove the car, his mother sat on the passenger's seat, Kendall was in the back with Ellie, holding her hand tightly, he was afraid of future more than he'd ever been.

Nobody ever spoke a word and Kendall hated the silence.

He wanted to think positively as ever, and it wasn't for his like that he couldn't. After all he knew that whatever had happened was not something that they could have stopped. And the best would be to move on and live life like before.

But it sounded so stupid for him, and apparently for every other member of his family too.

If any of them had ever thought that the way to the baby's birth was going to be smooth even after this, than they would have spoken, right?

But nobody could say a word.

They were too afraid of getting their hopes up too high.

At this moment Kendall was glad (again) that they hadn't just ran off with Ellie and James. They would have found about Ellie and the baby's condition anyways and they would have had to go through everything alone.

At least his parents now were there.

But it was obvious that they were scared too.

So much that they couldn't even try to cheer the kids up, because they knew that saying things like "everything will be okay", wouldn't actually make things okay.

_But why is life so cruel to her? _Kendall's eyes filled with tears as he turned to his girlfriend and had to witness her emotionless face.

Ellie couldn't think, she couldn't cry, even though she wanted to. But she knew she had to stay calmed for the best.

Kendall felt sorry for her. She'd wanted this baby so much and life had to make it so hard for her to bring it to this world. He tried to, but he couldn't imagine what it felt like. Yes, it was his child too, so he could imagine part of it. He'd been fearing to lose it ever since they'd found out about Ellie's pregnancy. And now he had a real reason to be afraid.

But what it could be like for her?

A woman is born to give birth to children, to raise them within her body as long as it's ready for life. During those months they grow a connection that is so special, something that no other human being can understand, only another mother.

He was certain that Ellie had had been through hell, and it was only the beginning.

She could lose the life growing inside her any minute of the day. Although Kendall wanted to take her fears away, he couldn't take away this. He only hoped that Ellie wasn't going to have to experience their baby's death. He could only imagine what it must be like to feel a piece of life being ripped out of him. And the thought made him choke.

Kendall didn't want that to Ellie.

Guilt rose in him as he again thought about the fact that it was all his fault. After all he'd gotten her pregnant.

He didn't really understand what was going on in her body, but he knew that both Ellie and the baby's lives were in danger, because of some abnormality in her system. Something that was probably a kind of genetic condition. _She's not ever gotten anything from her mother, but sickness._ _Literally. _

Ellie's doctors had offered an abortion. They'd said that risking her life wasn't worth it to give birth.

But Ellie said no, saying that it was worth everything. Knowing that her condition wasn't curable, she thought that if she couldn't make it now, then she had the same chances of failing again any time of her life. Whenever she'd want a child she'd be haunted by this curse. She may die, or her baby may die, or both of them. _  
_

The house was quiet this time again when Ellie stepped in. _Just like last time. Two days ago. _She'd been at hospital for two days and yet it felt like it had been ages ago when she saw her room last time. She liked the huge bed, and she liked the fact that Kendall could comfortably lie next to her too, unlike in the hospital.

He could hold her.

He could make her feel like there was light on the end of this very long and dark way that they had been walking on.

Soft kisses were placed all over the top of her head, but all they did was making her eyes teary.

Sometime soon she fell asleep wrapped up in Kendall's warmth and love.

When Kendall noticed that she was in dreamland, he carefully got out of bed and made it downstairs where he knew he could find his parents. "Have you called James?"

"No." Don answered. "We thought you'd like to tell him the ... news."

"Okay. I would like to talk to him in person, but I don't want to leave Ellie's side." Kendall sighed dropping himself into one of the chairs around the table.

His mom went behind him and squeezed his shoulder. "You know we will take care of her. She's good with us, and I believe that in the following months, or basically anytime in her life, she wouldn't like it if you wanted to be around her all the time. She'd sooner or later feel guilty about locking yourself to her. Also, she needs some space of her own, you remember?"

Kendall knew that Jennifer was right. "Even now?" He couldn't help but glance up at her and ask. Worry always taking over his brain. "Of course. I've seen her growing up and know her quite well and most of the girls, women, are like that."

Almost snapping a "Ellie's not like most of the girls" at his mom, Kendall shrugged. "Okay. I'll go and see James."

* * *

The coldness woke her sooner than she would have liked to be awake. For a few minutes she lay in bed, caressing her stomach and praying that the last two days had been a nightmare only and none of the terrible things happened.

But a look at the bedside table where the huge pile of hospital papers were left made her realize that she hadn't been dreaming.

After letting a huge sigh escape her lips and swallowing back a sob, she got onto her feet and feeling more tired than ever before, Ellie made her way downstairs in hope of finding something to eat.

On her way she could hear chatter from the kitchen. Mr and Mrs Knight were discussing something. Their voices were filled with worry, they were speaking too quietly, and Ellie noticed that Jennifer not once almost started to cry.

Ellie stopped at the bottom of the stairs and listened. It wasn't right, she knew it, but there was no turning back now.

"These poor children don't deserve this. Not a woman on this planet deserves to be told that she might not even be able to give birth her child." Jennifer whispered.

There was some noise of moving, and then Don talked, "I know baby, I know. We'll help her. Whatever way it turns out we won't leave her alone, right?"

"No, never." Mrs Knight sobbed. A few minutes of silence came and Ellie thought they might have stopped talking and started hugging, or doing something different, so she almost turned to head upstairs when Jennifer restarted. "It just ... it makes it even harder to tell them that we're expecting a baby too."

_Oh God. _Ellie was afraid that she might faint so she lowered to the bottom step. She could still hear the Knight parents talking, but she couldn't make out what they said. Everything became a blur. _Breathe. Ellie, breathe. _Drying her tears up and feeling strong enough to reach upstairs, she stood.

When she was in her room again, she collapsed onto the bed and silently started crying.

It wasn't like she didn't feel happy for Mrs Knight. She also knew that Kendall would have liked a sibling for a very long time now.

But if something would happen to _her _baby, and she should watch Jennifer with a growing belly and with all the happiness of a perfect and healthy pregnancy, Ellie had no idea how she'd survive it.

_Her baby would always remind me that I couldn't carry mine. _Crying she fell asleep again.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I didn't realize that it wasn't clear for everyone that in the last chapter Ellie did NOT lose the baby... she's dealing with a threatened pregnancy but the baby is there, okay? I hope this chapter clarifies the confusion ... **

**apologies for any mistake you may find.. I'm still a human.. so sad.. lol **

**anyways as ever thanks for everyone who is reading, you're all so awesome :) **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening to her." James said approaching her sister's room that she shared with Kendall. "Do you think they will be all right?"

That was a question that Kendall hated too much to pay attention at, and if he heard it from anyone else he was pretty sure he'd not answer. But it was James. He had to tell him, if anyone, what he was thinking.

"I don't know, bro." Letting out a very tired sigh, Kendall replied. "The doctors say that she can make it, and I swear to you if she ever gets through it and the baby is born and she is ... healthy too, we'll never have another child. I wouldn't be able to make this again. I have no idea yet how to start on about this." He lowered his voice as they arrived to the door. "She may be asleep yet. Mom said they haven't heard about her."

But opening the door Kendall and James found Ellie sitting in one of the armchairs in front of the window. "You can continue talking. I heard it all anyways." She snapped.

"I'm sorry baby." Kendall rushed to her and kneeling at her foot he took hold of her hands. "We're just so worried and ... don't know what to do to help you. I want you and our baby too to be healthy. I wouldn't survive losing any of you two."

"I know." Ellie cried. "I'm just so sad myself. It's ... a real agony, Kendall. I hate not knowing that the baby is going to be okay or not. I can't stop thinking about it. I don't have anything to do and it's here ... it's inside of me and I can't take my mind off of it."

"May that be the way we could help you, sis?" James was on her side too. "We could take a walk or do shopping or whatever you would like to do. We will even watch some shitty movie that you love so much." He grinned. Ellie ran her hand across her brother's face.

"You're both too nice. I'd love to do that all."

"Are you sure?" Kendall wanted Ellie to get out but also he was too concerned that it may be risky in her condition.

She nodded. "They said I could go on with my life. I mustn't do something too heavy and be under stress and stay in bed a lot.. or sit.. so basically to be off my feet.. but I could go with a little shopping and a movie.."

"Fine. Whatever you want." Kendall leaned forward to kiss her belly and then went up to her mouth.

James watched them smiling. He so wished for their child to be born and healthy. _They deserve it so much. _Though witnessing his sister make out with his best friend was still too weird of a sight so he had to interrupt. "All right, Kendall. Pull away from her before you suck all the air from my nephew."

Frowning Kendall did as he needed to, while Ellie smiled and laughed a little. In long days it was her first laugh. At that moment Kendall was rather grateful for James than pissed off at him for breaking their moment. "We don't even know if it's a boy."

"Come on sis, I know it okay?" James laughed getting up to his feet.

"And just how do you know that?" Ellie asked not letting her smile disappear, making Kendall even happier. She stood up with the help of her boyfriend and the three started out of the room.

Shrugging, James began. "I have this feeling that I will have a nephew. End of story."

"Well," Kendall opened the door and interlocked his fingers with Ellie's. "I have this feeling that we'll have a daughter. I made it so I know better." At that last sentence he got a dirty look from Ellie, along with a pinch in the bicep. "Now why? He is big enough to know how the baby thing works." Both guys laughed, and even though Ellie didn't want to laugh at just this kind of conversation, she couldn't help it.

The Knight parents were sitting in the living room watching something on the television when they heard the light chatter and cheerful laughing.

"Neither one of you thought about asking me?" Ellie raised eyebrows first at James then turned to Kendall as she walked downstairs between the two. "After all, it is inside of _me._" She emphasized the last word.

The boys grinned unable to keep in more of the laughter. "You're right." Kendall said wiping of his tears of joy. "What do you think baby?" Kissing her cheek he asked.

"I don't know." Ellie shrugged reaching the bottom step. "But I believe we will find out soon." She needed to be optimistic, and when she spotted Jennifer and Don she knew there was one thing to be taken care of. "And also I believe that we will find out about something else too, very soon." She glanced toward Mr and Mrs Knight.

Kendall and James followed her gaze. "What are you talking about?" James frowned his forehead and turned to Kendall for help, but all he got was a shrug.

"Ellie," Mrs Knight came toward the children. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes, I am," Ellie smiled widely. "Are you?"

"What?" Jennifer didn't know that Ellie already had found about her pregnancy. "I'm good but I don't really know what it matters."

"Mrs Knight," Ellie pleaded. "It's not my place to tell it ... but I can say that I'd really like it if Kendall knew the news that you and Mr Knight have to share. Please don't hold back on it because of me. Soon it will be obvious anyways." She lowered her gaze to her stomach.

When Kendall and James newly followed the way that Ellie's eyes drew, for Kendall it immediately became clear. "Oh my God." He gasped for air open mouthed stared at his father then at his mother, then at Ellie.

James was blinking in between all the "oh my God"s that were coming from Kendall and then from Don, but had no clue what was going on.

"Mom, are you ... " Kendall tried to speak and slowly left Ellie's side to wander over to his mom. "You are ... " From her little smile he was certain now. "Oh mom, I'm so happy, you don't even know." He hugged Jennifer and within a second his father was at their side and patted his son's back.

"How did you find out?" Don asked Ellie while they were waiting for Kendall to get off of his mom.

"I heard you guys earlier. And I understand your concern about me ... but it's unnecessary for Jennifer to stress herself about it. I was thinking about it a lot and first it knocked me down ... big time ... but I know that it's something you need to express your joy about. You don't have to hold back because of me. I'd just feel even worse for ruining your happiness."

"Oh, dear." Don approached Ellie and wrapped her up in a hug. "You're seriously too amazing. My son is lucky with you. So lucky."

"I'm the lucky one here." Ellie grinned glancing around the room where all of her favorite people were at the same time. As her gaze met with James' and she recognized the confusion on his face, she leaned close to his ear when Mr Knight went to join the family hug with Jennifer and Kendall. "They are expecting a baby too."

"Oh." _Woah. _"Damn, I need to get a girlfriend. I feel like I'm totally missing out on something."

At James comment loud laughter filled the room. "Yes, this is my big brother." Ellie kissed his cheek and then welcomed Kendall with her arm sneaking around his waist.

"Oh well," Kendall spoke just before his parents would have started kissing. "We were about to go out for a little shopping and a movie. What if we go out all together and may get dinner too to celebrate?"

"Good idea baby." Ellie said just in time before Kendall nearly started hitting his head into the nearest wall because of wanting to celebrate when it was unsure whether Ellie and the baby would make it or not. "We need to forget all negativity, remember?" She whispered. Kendall nodded.

He only could hope that positive thinking was going to help them.


End file.
